Vagabond for Love
by nexa alex
Summary: I’m a vagabond for love, And wherever I go, I still think about her..." Song fic based on a portuguese song.


**Vagabond for Love**

**by:**

**nexa alex & xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own a thing... swear! It's all Clamp!**

***********************

**And I don't own the music either. Vagabundo por Amor - Tony Carreira**

* * *

A/N:

Hey people! Sorry I know I haven't upladed for a loooooong time... Sorry no inspiration... So i grabbed some portuguese songs... translated them... and worked hard for insipiration... so... i'm going to upload some stories based on that songs... don't hope for the best stories i've written...

* * *

Thanks for your help Jo! And for helping me finish this decently!

=D

* * *

**I take my car**

**Light up another cigarette**

**Run away from where she is**

***

I grab my car and step on the brake. I have to get out of here; I can't stand looking at her every day for the rest of my life. I can't sleep, her eyes haunt my dreams… I can't escape her.

Her laughter rang in my ears; her smile follows me everywhere I go.

I need to get out, I need a fresh start, I need to get away from here. I need to get out of town.

I'm going back to Hong Kong.

***

**Come to others arms**

**By another bed I go by**

**I give myself to whom doesn't love me, who cares…**

***

Hong Kong, New Deli, Athens, Rome, even in Spain… so many rooms, so many woman…

Blonds, brunettes, red haired ones…

Blue eyes, brown eyes, even violet eyes…

White skin, brown skin, black skin…

So many women, so many looks…

Only one pair of eyes, only one tone of hair, only one kind of skin I remember…

For only one I yearn.

***

**I do everything to forget who doesn't want me**

**But I'm only fooling myself whatever I do**

***

"Syaorrran?" Alayna, I think, says with her French accent, still a little dorsy. I hate the way she says my name, I miss her… the way she said my name, with such a lovely tone, with such a melodic voice…

"Yes?"

"How long will you stay here?" she put her arm around my torso, trying to cuddle me, but I don't cuddle, not with any of them anyway.

"I need to go back to L.A. So I'll be leaving today." Lies, a bunch of lies. I just need to get out of here. I don't stand being here anymore.

***

**I'm walking around**

**Having endless affairs**

**Even so I still think about her**

***

_"Syaoran?" the sound of her voice send me shrills down my spine._

_"Yes baby?" I said, my eyes still closed. Just enjoying the feeling of her body close to mine, with just the bed covers hiding our nudity._

_"Can we stay like this forever?" she said, releasing a sigh of pure contentment._

_"Sure. But won't you get bored?" I said with a little teasing in my voice, to be honest I wish I could be like this with her forever._

_"Of being near you? With you in bed? Like this? Forever? Are you crazy? Never!" she said with an indignant and incredulous tone on her voice._

_I chuckled, making my chest rise and earning a grunt of her._

_We stayed like that all day, with just a few stops for a little very welcoming exercise and feeding._

"Sir, sir?" I woke up with the voice of the flight attendant, I had dozed off, and apparently we had already arrived at Lisbon.

***

**Skipping from heart to heart**

**And from passion to passion**

**Even so I still think about her**

***

Moans and grunts resonate all around the room. A woman cried out in ecstasy followed by a man's release.

A silk sheet moved, and a man got up from the top of a brunette, her hair was in disarray, but her face told she was very well pleased.

The man got up, and went for the bathroom; you could hear the shower turning on, signaling his decision to take a bath.

The woman got under the covers and let the sleep take her.

After a few moments the man emerged from the bathroom and got dressed.

He grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine and went to the balcony. The sun was setting down, giving to the bystanders wonderful scenery. He served himself a good quantity of wine, set the bottle in the rail and drunk.

If you looked carefully you could see the sadness in his brown eyes, he put the glass near the bottle and got out his wallet, he seemed be watching something in his wallet with a soft yet yearning look. Suddenly he closed the wallet hastily.

"I'm getting away from here." He spun and got out of the room.

***

**I'm walking around**

**For an instant I'm happy**

**Even so I still think about her**

***

_We just got out of an ice cream store, and were eating ice cream under a tree, side by side._

_"Yummy, this one is amazing…" she said while she scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Oh gosh!"_

_"Brain freeze?" I asked as I looked at her holding her head. A smile tugging at my lips._

_"Yeah…" she said, sounding a little pained. I looked at her concerned, but teased her anyway._

_"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much ice cream at once."_

_"Yeah, I know…" she said, now smiling. "But this one is soooooo good!"_

_"What's the flavor?" I asked while she took another spoon._

_"Its mint with chocolate!" she said cheerfully, she can be so easy pleasured._

_"Sounds good, can I have a bit?" she put her spoon in my direction, full with ice cream._

_"It's pretty good." I said after tasting, licking my lips._

_"I told you so!" she said with a smile, like it was the most obvious thing._

_"Can I have a bit more?" I asked, finishing my own. She first looked at me, and then a devious smirk took place in her now red lips, thanks to the cold ice cream._

_"Nope" she said while she grabbed another spoon and placed it in her mouth, while making a face of pure pleasure and making an ummmm sound._

_"Please?"_

_"Nope"_

_"What??? Just one bit?"_

_"Go grab another one!" she said with a smile dancing in her face. Suddenly I turned her face to me and kissed her._

_"Maybe I will" I said while licking my lips, as if tasting the remaining of the ice cream "but I think this last one tasted better, maybe I should eat it the same way…" I said as I got up, and making my way to the ice cream store. When I looked behind I saw her red face staring at me. So cute._

***

**I'm a vagabond for love**

**And wherever I go**

**I still think about her**

***

_"Syaoran?? Syaoran!! Come on get up!! We're going to be late!" she shakes me, I open my eyes and see her, her hair was put up, with a few strands framing her face. Her green and white dress hugging her body._

_"Honey? I think I'm in heaven, I'm seeing an angel!" She giggles._

_"Come on! It's not with complements you're going to get out of this one! You're mum already called! Afraid we would be late."_

_"I guess she's right." I grab her waist and pull her on top of me "Come on, forget this dinner. It will be boring, and we can do better things with the time we will be wasting there!"_

_"Syaoran! Come on! Only this time! Get up! Tomoyo and Eriol will be there and I promised her-"_

_I stopped her with a kiss, and she was corresponding and letting herself be convinced by me. We never made it to the dinner._

***

**Without a stop I go**

**With just one purpose**

**Get away from where she is**

**I arrive to another port**

**The sheets are different**

**But for me it's the same, I don't care**

**I do everything...**

**… But whatever I do**

***

I got out of the plain, London… maybe when I get to Eriol's I will be better. Maybe I will be able to forget her.

I see him, he came to pick me up. Is that Tomoyo? What is she doing here?

I come closer. There were lots of people in the airport, and getting to them was getting a little problematic.

"Syaoran! Man we missed you." Eriol said while coming to me. "Do you know the biggest invention in the world? No? I'll present you, its called cell phone! It's a little thing, that makes us-" Eriol started sarcastic as always.

"Yeah yeah I've already heard of it. I missed you too pall!" we hugged briefly and when he pulled he put his arm around Tomoyo waist and said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Let me introduce you to my fiancé!" he said with proud dripping from every word.

"What? You and Tomoyo?" I said disbelieving.

"Yes! He asked me two months ago! And we're getting married in one week!" she said with a big smile and stars in her eyes.

"Congratulations!" I said honestly and hugged Tomoyo.

"You'll be my best man!" Eriol butt in.

"Thanks for asking!" I said sarcastically. But he knew that was my way of saying 'of course'.

"No need to thank me. Listen we're just waiting for a few people. Maybe you should go wait in the car." He said uneasy, I could sense something there.

"Will they take long?"

"Not really, she should be coming any minute…" Tomoyo said, searching for someone behind me, while trying to see above peoples head.

"Then there's no-" I started.

"There she is! Sakura!!!" she said. The moment I heard that name my body tensed and as I turned around I could only think:

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

***

**I'm a vagabond for love**

**And wherever I go**

**I still think about her**

***

There she was… the color of the hair, the exact shade of green, the glow of her skin. The one I hadn't been able to forget, the one I know I will never be able to forget. The twinkle in her eyes hadn't faded, she was still the girl I fell in love with the one whom I let go. I couldn't handle this, my stomach twisted in uncomfortable knots, and my shoulder bag felt heavier with each step she took towards us.

"Lovely to see you again Sakura, glad you could make it." I faintly heard Eriol say. But my head was pounding so loud I couldn't hear much-less think.

I felt my feet move, but don't really remember where I told them to go, but I vaguely realized I was walking away from the group. I knew it was the coward's way out, I had spent all this time running, wanting to forget, wanting to erase the memory of her. And I knew it hadn't worked, and would have to deal with the feelings sometime, but I was thinking more 'Later' than now.

"Syaoran" her voice pierced my mind, her scent radiated off her and tingled my senses. I closed my eyes, and stopped. I could feel the groups' eyes on us, but that wasn't that important at this point.

"I don't know what to say to you to make this any better" she murmured

I sighed, and turned toward her, allowing my eyes to open, taking in the creature that hadn't left my thoughts since I had left.

"There isn't much you can say" I said blankly, not letting any emotion seep into my features, I turned cold, much like I was before I met her.

"I didn't know you would be here." Her eyes pleaded silently, asking me to be open with her, like I used to be. I don't know if I could do that.

"Neither did I, to be honest." I answered, adjusting my bag which had started to hurt my shoulder.

"Where have you been for two years?" she asked me, her tone curious and concerned.

"Pretty much everywhere." I shrugged, peering over Sakura's shoulder noticing Eriol and Tomoyo in a deep conversation seemingly about us as Tomoyo gestured toward our direction a few times. "I think we are causing an argument" I motioned.

Her head glanced toward the couple behind her, but immediately returned to my eyes, she held my gaze, all thoughts left my head when her emerald eyes twisted with sorrow.

My hand automatically lifted and stroked her cheek, my eyes softening, "Don't be sad" I whispered.

Her head lulled in to the palm of my hand and she covered my hand with hers, holding it in place, her eyes filled with moisture, and she visibly blinked back tears.

"I miss you" she whispered.

I looked away from her at that point, my chest constricted in pain, she misses me?!

"I don't know if I can do this again, I don't know if I can let myself be hurt again. I won't survive." My hand dropped from her face and I made a move to walk her way, when I felt her delicate hand slip into mine and pull me back to her, her hands slipped round my neck and her lips pressed firmly onto mine.

"Can we stay like this? Forever?" she asked. I slight smile playing on her mouth.

"Promise you won't get bored?" I whispered, my eyes still closed, loving the feeling of her body pressed against mine, and the smell of her breath fanning over my face.

"Never" she whispered, kissing me once more.

_xXx_

_"You don't deserve her" Touya shouted at me, it was true, I would never be good enough for her, even though what she saw was not what she thought. But I knew I deserved this. I would never deserve the angel, and I couldn't believe I was able to even have a taste of her._

_She had come to see me at the office, I had a friend in my office, she had helped me pick out the perfect engagement ring for my blossom. I had stood up to thank Meiling, we hugged, and Meiling kissed me on the lips. It felt non romantic and friendly however, to those who observed, could have looked like something more._

_She left me, didn't talk to me, I had screwed up._

_I sent her one e-mail, to explain. And then left._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**! i ! i ! i ! i ! REVIEW ! i ! i ! i ! i !**

**make my day!**

**make me smile!**

**=)**

* * *

**Vagabond for Love**


End file.
